Joey's Adventure
by NewBoyzJerkinoff69
Summary: After Yugi's duel with Atem, Joey decides to have an adventure of his own. What will he face during his time? Read to find out.
1. The Beginning Of An Adventure

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with a new story. This is Joey's adventure and this story will take place right after Yugi's duel with Atem. So relax and enjoy.

**One month after Yugi's duel with the Pharoah...**

In the outskirts of Domino City, we see a blonde haired teenager wearing a blue striped shirt with gray baggy jeans, black and blue socks inside his dark gray shoes and he, of course was wearing the battle city duel disk with his deck inside on his right arm. He was dueling some kid named David at the Kaiba Corp Arena because he wanted to have a duel. He was bored to death. The last duel he fought was against the pink-haired freak Zigfried (**A/N: **I don't know if his name is spelled right so forgive me.) where he lost terribly against the awesome yet destructive powers of the Valkyrie deck. On David's field, he had two cards facedown and Vorse Raider in attack mode attached with Axe Of Despair spell card. (1900-2900) On Joey's field, he had one set card and Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (1800) with only 2 cards in his hand.

David: 800 (0/23)

Joey: 1200 (2/23)

Joey called out,"All right kid, it's my move so stand back," Joey drew his card and smiled. (3/22) He knew it was the right card so he decided to activate it right away. "I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm. This allows me to destroy all spell and trap cards right off the field so say goodbye to your defense." (2/22)

David responded in a smile,"Not quite Wheeler. I play the trap card, Magic Drain so your spell card is negated."

Joey gives a grin and says,"Sorry kid. I like the effort but it ain't gonna work 'cause I play the counter trap card, Seven Tools of The Bandit!"

David gasps at the card and Joey says in a smile,"Ah, I see you know what it does. That's right. All I have to do is give up 1000 life points to cancel out your trap card. " Joey's life points went down to 200 and watched happily as his trap destroyed David's Magic Drain trap card. Then the wrath of Joey's spell came raced across the field, destroying David's only set card which was a Mirror Force trap.

"That's not enough to take me down Wheeler." David replied.

Joey countered,"I know which is why I play my Change Of Heart spell card," (1/22) The card depicted was an angel with a dark wing on the left and a light wing on the right with her face being dark on one side and light on another. "This allows me to take control one of your monster for this round only so David, give up your Vorse Raider!

David gasped,"NO!" as he watched the girl from Joey's spell card racing over to his field, going inside Vorse Raider possessing it and going to Joey's side for the time being."

Joey says in a quirky smile,"I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon my Gilford The Lightning!" Joey slammed the card in his monster card zone sending his Gearfried to his grave and Vorse Raider to David's grave which he threw the card to. At this moment, the two monsters vanished out of sight and lightning shocks came down from the sky signaling his coming. After a few more lightning shocks, it stopped and then Gilford the Lightning hovered down from the air down to Joey's field in attack mode. (2800)

David said scared,"Oh shit! 2800 attack points?!"

Joey says in a sing song tone,"That's right! Now Gilford, attack David directly and end this duel now!" Gilford raced across the field in orderly fashion. As soon as he came to David's field, he jumped up and using both hands to grip on the sword literally sliced David up causing him to lose 2800 life points ending the duel immediately.

David: 0 (23)

Joey:200 (0/22)

David says solemnly,"Oh man, I lost as the holograms disappeared from sight.

Joey walked over to him and says,"Hey kid. Don't feel too bad. You did great, honestly, you just need more practice that's all.

David looked at him with a spark of hope and says,"You mean it?"

Joey says in a kind tone,"Yeah man. Look, we can do this again next week, I won't miss it. You want to duel again?"

David says smiling,"Yeah Wheeler. That's cool. Fine, same time next week and be ready, I won't lose."

Joey says in a smiling tone,"We'll see 'bout David. Well gotta go. It's getting late."

David says in a cool tone,"Aight. Later Wheeler. See ya next week."

Then David and Joey walked off to their seperate ways. Two hours later around 6:30, Joey made it to his house at Yugi Central Street. (**A/N: **Most of the stuff in this fanfic such as street and shops, etc will be named after duelists and duel monster cards.) His house was perfectly ordinary. His house was black and yellow with the windows being oreo shaped and the grass shaped areas were pretty linear. He went to the front door, took his keys from his right pocket of his jeans and opened the door. As soon as he entered the door, he locked the door and went straight to his bedroom. He went to his desk and noticed a letter adressed to him. He ripped the envelope and took the letter out of it and started to read it.

_Dear Mr. Joseph Wheeler,_

_Congratulations! You have won a free three week vacation to India. With a prize this exciting, there is no way you can refuse this offer. There will be a private jet waiting for you at the White Dragon International Airport tomorrow. There's no need for a ticket. We already have everything covered. See you tomorrow morning at 12:30 and again Congratualations!_

_Sincerely, Mike Hawk_

Joey was surprised and wondered, _Another free trip to India huh? I should be excited for this but I just have a bad vibe to this. What if this be ending up like last time when me, Tea, Tristan and Yugi went on a trip and the airplane crashed to some remote area. It must be the same scenario. Ah, who gives a shit 'bout it? I always wanted to go on my own adventure. Well, better get packing._

Joey in total frenzy started to get all his stuff ready for the big trip the next day. He got out from his closet his pants, shirts, boxers, money as well as some _**Playboy Tokyo **_magazines and put them into his pink Sailor Moon suitcase which he won from an auction for 500 yen unbelieveably as well some other miscellaneous stuff. He locked the suitcase and put them into his desk and also took out his duel disk from his left arem and set it next to the luggage.

Joey sat down on his bed and said to himself,"Damn. That was exhausting. Better get some sleep." He took off his shirt and got a white shirt from his closet and wore it. Then he got into his bed sheets and turned off the light that was right next to him ready for the thril and excitement of what's to come.

**Whoo! First chapter done! It's a good start since writing the first story Yugi vs Jaden my Version. Well, next chapter, is the start of Joey's adventure. What will happen to him on his trip to India? Find out next chapter on Joey's Adventure. NewBoyzJerkinOff69 signing off.**


	2. The Travel

Hey guys its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with the next chapter of Joey's Adventure. Today is the day where Joey goes to India. Will his adventure end up like the one with Yugi and the others? Read to find out.

Joey woked up to the sound of the alarm. He stopped the ringing and looked at the time. It was 11:00 A.M. Scrambling, he went to the living room , ate some leftover sushi he bought from a Japanese shop and went to his room to ready his things.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late for an important date!" Joey panicked.

He grabbed his duel disk with his deck attached, put it on his left arm, fixed his bed, snatched his suitcase and grabbed his house keys along with his wallet. As soon as he got out of the house, he locked the door and put his keys in his pocket. He saw the taxi driver waiting for him in front that he called just this morning.

"So, you're ready to go to the airport?" the taxi driver asked. He was wearing a fancy tuxedo suit with a black and yellow striped hat. Looking at him, Joey couldn't help to feel as he seen met the person before but he shrugged it off.

"Sure I am." Joey said excitedly as he got inside the taxi.

The taxi driver went to his car, slammed the door, and started the engine. Then instantly, the car began to move to its destination.

Joey thought in ecstasy, _This is it, I'm about to have an adventure of my own. I can't wait for this. Wonder what will happen during my time in India. Duel people and hopefully meet some hot babes. _Joey giggled slightly thinking about his last statement.

The taxi driver noticed this and said," Gee, you're exciting for going to the airport."

Joey replied,"Hell yah, I'm going to India and its going to be awesome."

The taxi driver responded," India? Not a bad choice. I heard there's lots of great duel monsters duelists out there."

Joey grinned,"Heh, I can't wait for that. As soon as I get over there, I'm gonna smash their ass and show them who the 'Godfather of Games" is."

"Godfather of Games?" the taxi driver questioned.

Joey grinned again,"That's right. I call myself that."

The taxi driver gave a slight chuckle,"Heh. Not a bad nickname. By the way, haven't you know who I am?"

Joey gave a perplexed look. "No, who are you?"

The taxi driver said in a mock hurt tone,"What? You don't know my voice?"

Joey heard the voice and all of a sudden, he gasped at the voice. "No way, Yugi, is that you?"

Yugi said laughing,"Yeah, Joey it's me."

Joey gave a shocking laugh," Oh my god! I can't believe that's you Yugi. I couldn't even see your face."

Yugi grinned,"Well, you're so caught up with your travels that you didn't even bother to see my face.'

Joey gave a nervous grin," Eh, sorry Yuge."

Yugi said happily,"It's okay Joey. It was just an accident."

They were both silent for 5 minutes as they were halfway reaching the _White Dragon International Airport_, just on highway Vorse Raider. (**A/N: **If I hadn't mention before, most of the places will be named after Duel Monsters, duelists, etc.)

Joey broke up the silence and said,"So Yuge, you got a job as a taxi driver?"

Yugi replied,"Yeah. I mean, sure I'm still the 'King Of Games' and I duel in tournaments, but to be honest, I needed a break from the action so that's how I'm here."

"Cool," Joey replied amazed. "So you know that I'm going to India right?"

Yugi said in a neutral tone,"Yep. It's pretty nice you're going there again only without me, Tea, Tristan and Grandpa."

"Yeah," Joey said. He then said in a serious tone,"You think it'll happen again like the last time. You know, go on a plane, chill, and all of a sudden, plane crashes? "Cause I don't want that to happen again."

Yugi replied in a serious and lowly tone,'You know, I'm not sure Joey. The last time, it was as if something or to be specific King Alexandra pulled us to the location and that's my theory why the plane crashed when we were around India. But one thing's for sure, something will happen and I'm feeling a bad vibe about this."

"I agree Yugi," Joey agreed with Yugi. "I usually don't get offers like this since I got the letter yesterday, and plus, you don't get this for free, so my guess is that it might be a whole setup."

Yugi just nodded his head and they stayed silent the rest of the way through the way. Yugi made a right turn at the sign that said, _White Dragon International Airport _in italics and head up the ramp. As soon as they got up there, Yugi made a left turn to the sign that said, International Flight and below was an advice that read,'Watch your _Battle Ox_.'

Joey was noticing the signs above him and on the signs and scoffs in his mind, _Typical Kaiba to make an airport named after him and his deck._

Finally, Yugi reached the drop off area with the names of several flights obviously named after Duel Monsters cards, namely the ones Seto Kaiba uses. He drove toward the one that read, '_Saggi the Dark Clown_'.

"This is the one isn't it Joey?"Yugi asked.

"This is the one Yugi." Joey replied. He was about to open the door since Yugi unlock it as soon as he parallel parked but then he said,"Hey, Yuge. How much do I owe you?"

"You don't have to owe me anything Joey." Yugi looked at him and smiled.

Joey was surprised,"Really?"

Yugi nodded. "Yep. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to charge my friend money. Just keep this between me and you."

Joey grinned,"Aw, thanks Yugi , you're the best." Then he opened the door and snatched up his suitcase.

"Joey!" yelled Yugi as soon as Joey got outside.

"Yeah, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Be careful on your journey and remember, when dueling, 'believe in the heart of the cards'." Yugi told him.

Joey gave a thumbs up, and smiles,"All right, thanks for your advice." He closes the door and goes inside the windows where the aiplane or airplanes '_Saggi the Dark Clown_' resides eager to go on his adventure.

Yugi gave a concerned look at Joey who was checking in and getting his ticket verified. _Joey, I hope you stay safe on your adventure. I might not be with you but just remember that me, Tea, and Tristan will always be you in spirit._

Yugi restarted his engine again and starts driving out of the airport in a fashionable manner.

**Whoo! Chapter 2 done. So how do you like Yugi's brief cameo in this chapter? The names of Kaiba's monsters for his airport? Well now, Joey will begin his adventure to India from Japan. What will happen during his trip there? New enemies? New allies? Find out next time in Joey's Adventure.**


	3. Dueling Interference!

Hey guys. It's me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another chapter. I was gonna start this last Friday but I had stuff to do like school but I'm back and ready. Because of the long delay, I'm going to make this chapter longer. Hope you enjoy. Oh I forgot, there will be security patrolling the airport but I'm not going to mention them because well, it is my story.

Joey Wheeler went inside the _White Dragon International Airport_ and saw that everywhere was crowded. Lots of people going and getting their tickets checked and such. It was at this time that Joey did too. Joey went to the _Saggi the Dark Clown _section and got in line. As he was waiting to move on, he turned his left and saw two kids around the age of 15 had dueling disks on their left arm. One kid had a green shirt, a Japan Tigers baseball cap and had blue and black socks on the legs. Beside that, he also was wearing red and black Jordan's shoes. The other kid was wearing a similar clothing however his shoes were all white and black and the socks were green.

_Kids duelin'. _Joey thought. _Wish I could do that now but maybe later, I can find a duelist to play and I can kick his butt._

Joey looked down on his left arm and still saw he had his duel disk along with the duel deck attached to it. He looked his to his surroundings and just daydreamed for a bit. After about like 10-30 mintues, he got his ticket checked and was off to Gate-_Battle Ox_. Joey took his suitcase and ticket and headed off to Gate-_Battle Ox._ It didn't take him long to find it in the massive airport. It was right around the corner near a shopping sign that read _Dueling Motorcyles._(**A/N: Get the hint when I wrote this? I'll bet you people do.**)

As soon as he reached the corner, he went down to the escalator to his destination. As soon as he went down, he saw no one there and several rows of black chairs.

Joey thought, _Damn. There's really no one here. Guess I can just chill._

Joey took the first black chair on the first row and sat down. He decided to rest however, it didn't last long. He felt someone tapping at him and he turned around and saw a mysterious dark figure with a dark purple cloak on. He had a duel disk on his left arm with a dueling deck, and was wearing no socks but only black shadowy shoes.

Joey stood up, leaving his suitcase on the chair he was sitting on, grabbed his ticket and placed the ticket in his left pants pocket. He looked at the cloaked figure and says in a suspicious tone,"Hey, who the hell are you?"

The cloaked figure replied,"That is none of your concern. All I want is a challenge and it seems that I found one."

Joey replied not thinking about his actions,"You sayin' you wanna duel pal? All right then, let's duel."

The cloaked figure gives a sly evil grin even though his face is not shown,"Very well then. Let us duel. But be careful, because this will be your last." The cloaked figure and Joey went to the middle section in between the chairs and went several feet apart. Then they both activated their duel disks.

"LET'S DUEL!" They cried out in unison.

Joey:8000 (5/55)

Cloaked Figure: (5/55)

The cloaked figure says,"Since I am nice, I'll let you go first."

Joey says in a sarcastic tone while he drew his card,"Gee thanks, I didn't know you give comliments pal." (6/54)

Joey thinks seriously, _I don't know what he is up to, but I will win this duel, then I can get a move on afterwards. I don't know what type of strategy he uses so I better play it safe._

"I summon Hayabusa Knight in defense mode," Joey said. (5/54) (1000/700) He then puts one card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"I end my turn with a facedown. Go!" (4/54)

The cloaked figure says in a evil grin,"If that's the best you can do, you are finished. Now, it's my turn, I draw!" The cloaked figure draw his card. (6/54)

Joey thinks nervously, _I have a bad feeling from this he challanges me to a duel, and now with dat evil grin and stuff. I gotta finish this duel quick._

The cloaked figure puts one card in the spell and trap card zones and says evily,"Now prepare yourself duelist! I activate the spell card Aura of Darkness!" (5/54)

The card was depicted as several Dark monsters such as Dark Armed Dragon, Curse Of Dragon, and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight releasing dark auras from their bodies and attacking a duelist with a Battle City duel disk on which looks a lot like Joey Wheeler except that he had red and black dirty hair, and was wearing the Domino HIgh School uniform though you can only see the back and not his face which is in the front.

Joey was perplexed,"What does that do?"

"SImple, you fool," said the cloaked figure. "It allows me to send one Dark monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon one Dark monster from my deck. So if you don't mind, I'll send my Des Volstgalph to the cemetery and now, I'll begin my scavenger hunt." (4/54) The cloaked figure sends his card to the graveyard, then takes out his deck and takes one random Dark monster from his deck and summons it to attack mode. He reshuffles his deck, and then places his deck into the deck slot.

"Now, my friend, allow me to introduce to my Arin,Avatar of Darkness." (4/53) The cloaked figure said in a slight evil smile. The new he played was a dark warrior who was a shape shifter. He had his entire body completely black, with a red and dark yellowish-black sword in his right hand, a black mask on his face with silver outlines on the side as well, a dark shadowy boot, and on his left hand, he had a circular shield which had three circular layers, with the first layer a black and red color, the second layer a dark goldish-grey color, and the third color was all entierly black. (1900/1200)

"Agh,creepy," Joey said giving off a scared like expression on his face.

"You think that's amusing. Well, let's see how you can handle this. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." (3/52) He puts the card in the monster card zone and Vorse Raider comes out all thirsty and bloodlike in attack mode."

_Great, two monsters of darkness to worry about. _Joey thought drolly.

The cloaked figure then says in a dark cold serious tone,"Before I strike your monster, I shall first use my Arin's ability which lets me destroy your monster in exchange for giving him the right to attack this turn. Now GO get him my Arin!" Arin rushes over to Joey's field and slices Hayabusa Knight in half destroying him.

"Now I'm wide open!" Joey says shocked.

The cloaked figure gives a wicked grin and says,"That's exactly right you moron. Now Vorse Raider, attack that runt directly." Vorse Raider rushes over to Joey's field and with his sword on the left hand intact goes and go for the kill but Joey had other ideas.

Joey says in a serious tone,"Nice try creep, but I trigger my trap card, Compensation Fee," The trap card that Joey played showed several people handing over gold coins to the tax collector who was wearing a blue and diamond crown and wearing stockings on his bottom parts in the palace. "With this card, I can pay 500 life points to negate and end your battle phase." Just then a blue barrier surrounded Joey protecting him Vorse Raider's attack. Unexpectedly, Joey feels an electric shock and screams out in pain. The cloaked figure notices this and gives a grueling grin.

"W-What was that?!" Joey stammered as he tried to keep his balance in motion.

THe cloaked figure replied evily,"That is the price you pay for when life points has been lost. A shock comes flowing to you and then bites you hard like a snake. Feels nice doesn't it? Yeah, I know, I must I agree with you. But don't fret just yet because later on in this duel, you will feel that the pain is much more than you can handle."

"You are a sick bitch, you know that!" Joey says angrily.

The cloaked figure just gives his wicked grin again. "Thanks for the compliment. I love to hear someone using vulgar words against me. That shows I'm doing my job right. Anyways duelist, if you hadn't already know, I've changed this duel to a Shadow Game. Just look up above you."

Joey struggles to keep his balance but after a few seconds, he stands straight, looks up, and he gasps to see dark purple clouds hovering the field. He looks back to the cloaked figure and says angrily,"I can't believe you are doing this. Now you have some freaky powers to take this duel to the Shadow Game. Now, I want answers. Who are you?"

The cloaked figure replies in a dark cold serious tone,"You are a stubborn one aren't you. Fine, if you want to know. My name is Asfana. I am the loyal servant of Mizma, the ruler of the Supreme Darkness. I am here to help rebuild the world and rid of duelists like you."

Joey says in a strong tone,"Well, as long as I'm here, you exterminate anybody."

Asfana gives Joey a evil grin which slightly unnerves him and says,"We'll see about that. Now your move." (3/52)

"With pleasure." Joey said as he drew his card. (5/53)

Joey thinks in his mind, _Two dark monsters on his field. Well, I better take out his Arin,Avatar of Darkness before he can reuse his effect. That will cause me some problems, and I think I have just the card._

Joey says,"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode," Panther Warrior comes to the field in attack mode. (4/53) (2000)

Asfana was unamused. "You think that creature will take ME down. Please, you need one monster to sacrifice and you don't have any.

Joey responded in a sly grin,"Well then, guess I have to play the spell card, Scapegoat." (3/53) Joey places the card into the spell and trap card zones and then, 4 Scapegoat tokens appeared in defense mode. (Scapegoat 4x: 0/0)

Asfana gives a slight evil laugh and then says in a dark cold amused tone,"Hah! Those pathetic peons you call monsters are a bunch of weaklings. They can't stand up to my monsters."

Joey gives him a cheesy smile and says,"I guess you don't know a lot about this game. I have a plan and it starts now. I sacrifice one scapegoat in order for Panther Warrior to attack," One of Joey's scapegoat disappeared and went to Panther Warrior's sword. (Scapegoat 3x: 0/0) "Now Panther Warrior, attack Asfana's Arin,Avatar of Darkness!" Panther Warrior rushes over to Asfana's field and destroys Arin costing Asfana 100 life points. Dark electric lightning rushes down at Asfana which shocks him but to Joey's horror, it does not make him flinch or scream.

Joey says shocked,"What the hell? You lost life points but you didn't get shocked!

Asfana says in a dark cold smile,"I told you, I am one of the darkness, so nothing will hurt me. Not even my own Shadow Games I put out."

Joey says in a plain yet strong tone,"Well, fine, be that way. I'm going to win. I place two cards facedown and end my turn. (1/53)

Joey: 7500 (1/53)

Asfana: 7900 (3/52)

Asfana thinks in his mind in evily, _Don't think that you will win this duel so easily. With the powers of darkness on my side, I will reign this duel and then, I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity. _Asfana then gives a dark cold evil laugh in his mind.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Whew! That was a long chapter. I finally managed to add the dueling part in which I was hoping to get out. Next time, Joey continues to fight Asfana in a grueling Shadow Game to see who will come out the victor. Who will win? Find out next time in Joey's Adventure.


	4. Shadow Duel Part 2

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another chapter. Spring Break is fast closing in so I'm going to update as fast as possible as I can. As for the next few updates, I'm going to do them when I'm out of school which is May 31 for finals is coming so I'm going to prepare for that. Anyway, just sit back, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. All rights go to Kazaki Takahashi. Wouldn't be great if I did own it?

**Summary: Joey went over to Gate-Battle Ox and wait for the flight boarding. Unfortunately though, he meets a dark cloaked figure named Asfana who wants to rid the world of Duel Monsters Duelists and rebuild the world again. Joey fights him in his first Shadow Game since the duel with Yami Marik in Battle City. Can Joey stop him? Who is this mysterious Mizma that Asfana keeps talking about and what connection does he have with him? Read to find out.**

Joey: 7500 (1/53)

Asfana: 7900 (3/52)

"All right fool, it's my move," Asfana said as he drew his card. (4/51) He looks at his card and smiles evily. "Now I sacrifice my Vorse Raider to summon my almighty Azma 7-Dark Keeper!" (3/51) Vorse Raider turns into a ball of dark light, and then that ball of dark light became a dark spiral force. Afterwards, a new figure appeared. It was wicked demonic creature type knight with two horns on his head; one left and one right with his entire body armor being dark black. It had sharp claws and on the right hand, had a razor-sharp blade about 10 inches long and on the left hand, he wielded a armor similar to Azma,Avatar of Darkness except that his armor was pitch dark and there was dark red and black star emblem sticking on it. Its arms were all covered by a dark shadowy aura and was wearing on the bottom obviously dark razor-sharp boots. (800/1200)

Joey was perplexed. "A level 6 monster with 800 points?" Joey then says in a sly grin,"Ha! He fails in comparison to my Panther Warrior."

Asfana gives him a dark cold sly smile and says,"On the contrary my friend, I have to disagree with you because I activate his effect. When I sucessfully tribute summon him, his attack is increased equal to my tributed monster's attack points.

Joey says shocked,"Say what? It can't be!"

Asfana says in a dark wicked grin,"Oh yes, it CAN be fool. SInce I sacrificed my Vorse Raider, my Azma gains 1900 more attack points." Just then, Anma 7-Dark Keeper's attack points stats raises from 800/1200 to 2700/1200!

Asfana then puts one card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"You think that your pathetic cards will remain, but you'll wrong. I activate the spell card Wrath of Darkness!" The spell card that Asfana played showed several dark clouds in midair and dark electricity coming down from it and stunning monsters which is clearly shown as Ancient Elf and Magician's Valkria right near the palace of the Supreme King. (2/51)

Joey says perplexed,"What does that do?"

Asfana says in a dark cold sneer,"For a duelist like you, you ask way TOO many questions, so, let me dumb this down for you. For every dark monster I remove from play, I can destroy that many cards."

Joey groans as Asfana takes the three dark monsters namely Vorse Raider, Des Volstgalph, and Azma,Avatar of Darkness from his graveyard slot and put it in his left pocket of his cloak.

Asfana says evily,"Now your three Scapegoats are obliterated. SO much for your pathetic defense."

Joey watches in horror as a wave of darkness came over to his field and swallows up his last remaining Scapegoats.

"Ah, man, not my Scapegoats." Joey said disappointed.

Asfana replied in a dark cold serious tone,"You think that is disappointed to you. Well just wait, it is going to get worse," Asfana then then puts another spell in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now I activate the spell card, Burial From The Different Dimension. This allows me to take up to three cards that were removed from play back to my graveyard." (1/51) Asfana takes the cards and puts them in the his graveyard slot.

Joey says in a serious tone,"You put those three cards in your grave again? I don't like this."

Asfana says in a dark evil grin,"For once, I must agree with you duelist. Now with three dark monsters safely in my grave, I can special summon my Dark Armed Dragon. (0/51) (2800/1000)

Joey says in shocked,"Damn. That's a pretty big ass dragon."

Asfana says evily,"Being big has its advantages too duelist because now, by banishing a dark monster once per turn, I can destroy one card on the field."

Joey groans and says in shock,"DAMN IT! I hate this."

Asfana says in a dark wicked grin,"LIfe isn't fair you pathetic whelp. Deal with with it. Now I banish my Azma to get rid of your Panther Warrior." Dark Armed Dragon spins its tail and unleashes a powerful dark shockwave that totally destroys Joey's Panther Warrior.

"Panther Warrior, NO!" Joey shouted in shock.

Asfana gives a wicked grin and says in a evil laugh,"YES! Now to continue on with my slaughter. Azma 7-Dark Keeper, attack him directly!" His monster nodded his head and rushed over to Joey's field with his sword intact about to slice him.

Joey replies,"You are not getting me that easyily pal. Reveal trap card, Magical Arm Shield." Joey's trap was revealed to be the Magical Arm Shield but then it was destroyed.

"What happened?!" questioned Joey in shock.

Asfana tells him in a dark sly smile,"Whoops. Guess I forgot to tell you that my Azma 7 has another ability. When he attacks, any trap cards are negated and destroyed."

"NO!" Joey says. Then, Asfana's Azma 7 slashes JOey in the chestr with his sword and he howls in pain from the dark lightning and loses 2500 life points. The attack was brutal that it left Joey standing on one knee.

Joey: 5000 (1/53)

Asfana: 7900 (0/51)

Joey thinks in his mind in pain, _Man, this is even worse then when I faced Marik back in Battle City. But I gotta get through this._

After several tries, Joey gets back right up still in pain after the last attack.

Asfana says in a dark wicked grin,"Good boy. I don't want you to die just yet. I want to unleash every attack as possible so you can feel the most agonizing and exquisite pain that you've ever encountered just like the duel you had with Marik Ishtar from Battle City."

Joey says surprised,"How do you know about my duel with Marik?"

Asfana says in a dark serious tone,"Simple. During that time, I was in the shadows watching everbody dueling since the beginning of the pathetic Battle City tournament. Now you didn't realize from the start that I was there, but I was there all right. Watching and finding my next target. Honestly, most of the duelists I found out had newfound potential, however, you my friend, are one of the worst duelists I've seen around. Using luck based cards to win your duels, hah! Now I know who to face. I'll get rid of the weakest duelists first and then I'll get the strongest duelists last."

Joey snapped at Asfana's remark of him being 'weak' and he says angrily,"You think I'm weak? Well guess what pal, I made it to the semi-finals of Battle City finals and I did it on my own. I believe in my deck and though I didn't win every _that _duel, I proved to myself that I can duel and win on my own. So if you think I'm 'weak', then you got another think coming pal and I'll prove it," Joey pushes a button on his duel disk and says,"Now I'll play my other trap card, Flashbang. Since you attack me directly, your turn automatically comes to an end."

Asfana sneers and says,"Well, that was pretty a decent move from you. But don't expect to make a comeback. I end my turn." (0/51) (**A/N: I've decided to alter Joey's deck a bit with with less luck cards since he already master that part. He will still have Time Wizard with the addition of the spell card Second Coin Toss which will help out greatly.)**

Joey sighs in relief and thinks, _Oh man, that was too close. I should not scare myself like that. I have to turn this duel around somehow. I just gotta believe in my deck like Yugi taught me and anything can happen. Well here goes._

Joey puts the two middle fingers on the top of the deck and thinks, _C'mon deck, don't fail me now. _"I draw my card," he said as he drew his card. (2/52) He looks at the card and smiles. "All right Asfana. I'll show you how Joey Wheeler does it. I play the spell Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards. (3/50) Joey draws his two cards, looks at it, and smiles.

Asfana looks at his sly grin and wonders, _What did that boy draw?_

Joey says smiling,"I'm comin' for ya. Now check this out. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. (2/50) Joey then puts the card in the monster card zones and out came Gearfried The Iron Knight. (1800/1600)

Joey then puts a spell card in the spell card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now I play the spell card Release Restraint. This lets me sacrifice my Iron Knight for Gearfried the Swordsmaster from my hand or deck and since he is in my deck, I summon him from there. (1/50) Joey takes out his deck, gets the card, reshuffles his deck, and places the new card in attack mode. (2600) (1/49)

Asfana says in a sly evil grin,"Nice try, but he fails in comparison with my monsters."

Joey replies in a sly grin,"Well, my second spell will disagree with that statement." Joey takes the last card in his hand and places it in the spell and trap card zones. (0/49) "I play my Axe Of Despair card. This raises my monster's attack by 1000 points." Gearfried the Swordsmaster stats went from 2600 to 3600!

Asfana says in shock,"Over 3000 attack points!"

Joey says in a sly grin,"That's right. But there's more. Thanks to Gearfried's ability, when an equip spell is attached to him, he can destroy one monster on the field so I choose your Dark Armed Dragon!"

Asfana yells out shocked,"NO! Not him!" But it was already too late for him. Gearfried already rushed over to his field and destroyed Dark Armed Dragon to pieces.

Joey says in a serious tone,"Now my Gearfried, attack his Azma 7!" Gearfried rushes over to Asfana's field and slashes Asfana's monster with his upgraded sword causing Asfana to yelp in surprise as he loses 900 life points.

Joey: 5000 (0/49)

Asfana: 7000 (0/51)

Joey says in a sly smile,"Yeah!" How do you like that? Now you get zapped by the lighning that came fallin' down when the Shadow Game started." Right on cue, dark ligtning came raining down on Asfana but the shock didn't faze him, unnerving him.

Joey says in shock,"What the hell? You got zapped but you didn't get hurt?"

Asfana tells him in a dark cold sly smile,"I told you once before Joey Wheeler. I am one of the darkness so even my own Shadow Games don't have an effect on me. You on the other hand, well, not so fortunate for you. You've gotten a few lucky hits on me, but now I'll show you that not even luck can save your precious life. Now that your turn is over, I think it is time to show what the power of darkness can really do so get ready to hang on" Asfana then gives a dark cold wicked laugh similar to Yami Marik's laugh which creeps him out.

Joey thinks in his mind nervously, _Man. This guy is just as terrible as Marik. Maybe even worse. He is right for one thing and that is even though I hit him, I still have a long way to go._

**To be continued...**

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the shortness but tomorrow, I am going out of town and I won't be back until Saturday night. Tell me how I did in the reviews and I will see if I can update another chapter. If not, wait until May 31 and I'll see if I can update. Until then people.**


	5. A Sticky Situation

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another chapter of Joey's Adventure. Sorry for the long delay but I had finals and an SAT summit prep to go. Now I am ready to write and keep writing. Now sit back and relax.

Joey: 5000 (0/49)

Asfana: 7000 (0/51)

On the field which was still a shadow game, we see Joey with his Gearfried the Swordsmaster on the field with 3600 attack points thanks to the enhanced powers of Axe Of Despair. On Asfana's side, he has no monsters or spell or trap card to protect him but it was his turn.

Asfana then says while he drew a card from his deck,"All right brat, my move," (1/50) He looks at the card and groans at it. _Damn it. This isn't what I wanted. _"I have nothing to protect me so I have no choice but to end my turn." Asfana concluded. (1/50)

Joey was stunned at this moment but then he took this into consider as a moment of celebration. "Well alright then. You have no monsters to protect you, so you are wide open pal," Joey looks at the card he drew, add that to his hand and says,"Well, let's see you handle this! Gearfried the Swordsmaster, attack this freak with your master sword!" (1/48) Gearfried rushes over to Asfana's field preparing to slice him up for good. When he reached Asfana, with a quick swift of his sword, he attack Asfana in the chest causing him to winch a bit as he lost a 3600 life points in one shot.

Joey: 5000 (1/48)

Asfana: 3400 (1/50)

Joey says happily,"Yeah! Now who is the man now?! Now I am in the lead, take that buddy!"

Asfana replies in a dark cold angry tone,"Giving yourself false hope huh? That is the last mistake you will make Wheeler."

Joey says seriously,"We will see. Now your move." (1/48)

Asfana says in a dark cold plain tone,"Very well, my move!" (2/49) Asfana looks at his card which was Pot of Greed and places it in the spell and trap card zone. "I activate Pot of Greed. There is no need to explain this card. I'm pretty sure you know what it does by now." He sends the card to the graveyard, then draws two more cards from his deck. He looks at them, and gives an evil smile on his face. (3/47)

Joey saw this and says in a serious tone,"Whaddya smilin' 'bout Asfana?"

Asfana laughs and says in a dark wicked tone,"I just found the cards to make my comeback!"

Joey says in disbelief,"Yeah right. I have my Gearfried and it is the strongest monster on the field right now."

Asfana, without losing his wicked smile says in a dark evil tone,"That is true, however that is about to change, starting right now," Asfana puts a card in the spell and trap card zones and says evily,"Now I activate the spell card, Mimic Summon!" The card that he plain showed a dark figure spliiting itself into three identical versions of itself and attack innocent civilians in a village which was somewhere in ancient Egypt. "With this card, for every 1000 attack points one monster on your field has, I can summon that many monsters from my hand, or deck. However they cannot attack this round, but that is fine because I have something more powerful in store for you," Asfana takes out his deck, takes three dark monsters and summons them on his duel disk in attack mode. THen he reshuffles his deck and places it in his deck slot. (2/44)

Joey notices a several dark spiral tornado like shape that appeared on his field and he says,"What now Asfana?"

Asfana says in a dark cold plain tone,"Just watch. Now with the power of Darkness, I summon these monsters Thousand Eyes-Idol, Blast Sphere, and Duke of the Damned." Just then, the three monsters came out to the field in attack mode. (0/0) (1400/1400) (1200/1500) Th new monster Duke Of the Damned was obviously a duke with sinister dark red eyes, his ears were all bat like, his hair was a combonation of black and purple, he was wearing an hard armor obviously black too all over his body, and on its feet was dark colored boots with a tint of red as well.

Joey says in a plain tone,"They cannot take my monster dude, lest you noticed."

Asfana says in a smug evil tone,"If you hadn't hear me last time you dumbass, I have something more powerful in my sleeve and I will summon it now!" He takes the three new monsters, and tosses them off to the graveyard. He then takes a card and summons the card in the monster card zone in attack mode. (1/44) "I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my ultimate monster, the Wicked Dreadroot!"

Joey says in a scared tone,"The Wicked Dreadroot?!"

Just then, the three monsters vanished quickly, and then dark clouds appeared above Asfana. Several dark electricity came raining down the field and after a few minutes later, a dark malicious figure who had a shape similar to Obelisk the Tormentor came down the field in attack mode. (1/44) (4000/4000)

Joey says in a shocked and scared tone,"OH SHIT! 4000 ATTACK POINTS?!"

Asfana laughs wickedly and then says in a dark cold evil tone,"That's right Wheeler. This is the monster of your demise. But hold a minute, because he has a special abilty. One that halves the attack of all monsters except HIMSELF!"

Joey cries out in shock,"NO WAY!"

Asfana laughs evily,"Yes, you fool! Take a look at your monster."

Joey looks at his monster and gasps in shock and sees Gearfried "possessed" in a dark aura. Gearfried groans out in pain as his stats went from 3600 to 1800!

Asfana laughs wickedly again and says,"YES! Attack that pathetic peon now my monster!" Wicked Dreadroot rushes over to Joey's field and punches Gearfried the Swordsmaster in one shot causing it to be destroyed. Joey screamed out in pain as lost 2200 life points in one shot!

Joey: 2800 (1/48)

Asfana: 3400 (1/44)

Asfana gives an evil grin and says evily,"Well, look at that! One powerful monster to none. Hmm, I like these odds. I even wonder, can you even get back and fight. I'll just find out soon enough. Your move Joey.

Joey who was on the ground due to the Wicked Dreadroot's attack tried standing up but to no avail. But then he thought, _I need to get back up. I cannot let him get me like is more painful that the duel with Marik's creepy evil side but still, I faced tougher challenges like this. Asfana, you creep, I promise that I will take you down along with other evil you ally yourself with, I swear on it. _Joey slowly manages to get back up despite several falls then looks up to Asfana with a serious face on it, and he says,"Asfana, no matter what you do to me, I promise you that your evil will be stopped as long as I'm here."

Asfana says evily,"You think you will defeat me Joey Wheeler? Please, I am one of the darkness, and with the Wicked Dreadroot on my side, your chance of winning is slim to none. You are delaying the inevitable by giving your self some false confidence thinking that you will retaliate with everything you've got. But if you claim that you're right, well then, show me that you can defeat my Wicked Dreadroot this turn."

Joey replies to him,"Oh I will Asfana. Watch me." Joey then thinks in his mind while looking at his deck with his two fingers from his right hand on the top of his deck, _I just need one card. One card that will turn this duel around. Please deck, respond to my calls, I need you now. _Joey yells out,"It's my turn, I DRAW!" (2/48) Joey draws his card, hoping that he will draw what he needs, and thinks, _If I don't draw the right card, I'm gonna be a goner. _

**To be continued...**

**Whew. That chapter was pretty long but hey, I'm glad to be back writing. SO how did you like me putting the Wicked Dreadroot against Joey? Will Joey draw the card he needs or will he lose by the Wicked Dreadroot's hand? Find out next time in Joey's Adventure. 6/10**


	6. A Sticky Situation Part 2

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another chapter of Joey's Adventure. Last time we saw Asfana summoning out the Wicked Dreadroot against Joey. Will Joey make a comeback or will he lose against the dark power of the Wicked God? Read to find out. Oh and more thing, I will be adding some original cards, so if you want to use them, just PM me.

Joey: 2800 (1/48)

Asfana: 3400 (1/44)

"My turn to DRAW!" Joey cried out as he drew his card. He thought, _Please, deck, give me the card to defeat his monster. _Joey looked at the card and he sighed in relief as it was a Pot of Greed spell card. Joey puts the spell card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now, I activate Pot of Greed, but I don't need to explain what it does," Joey sends the card to grave and draws two more cards from his deck. (3/45)

"Ha, two cards huh?" Asfana sneered. "It will take more than that to take me down."

Joey puts a monster card in attack mode in his duel disk and says in a sly grin,"Well, it's a good thing I have gotten this monster to bail me out. Come out Time Wizard!" (500) (2/45) Just then Time Wizard comes out to the field in attack mode.

Asfana laughs in a dark evil tone,"HAHAHA! That monster is weak compared to my monster, plus my monster's effect is still in effect so your pathetic peon gets even WEAKER! HAHAHA!" As soon as he said those words, Time Wizard's attack dropped from 500 to 250.

Joey then then puts another card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"I'm not done yet Asfana. Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity so I draw three cards and discard 2 from my hand. (1/45) Joey draws three cards from his deck, and then discards two from his hand. (2/42) Joey then says in a sly grin,"Perfect! Just what I needed to take out your Wicked Dreadroot!"

Asfana says in a dark plain tone,"What?! You must be bluffing with me. There's nothing that can take out my ultimate monster.

Joey then replies in a sly grin,"Well, allow me to prove you wrong, Asfana," Joey puts another spell in the trap and card zone and says,"Now I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I tossed to the grave,"(1/42) Joey takes the card from the graveyard, and summons to it in attack mode. "Now I introduce to you my Gilford the LIghtning!" Just then shocks of lightning came out from the ground and then Gilford the LIghtning comes out in attack mode. (2800) to (1400).

Asfana lets out a wicked laugh and says,"Lest you forgot, my monster is still stronger."

Joey in a cheesy smile while putting the last card in his hand into the spell and trap card zones,"Well, I activate the last card in my hand, the spell card, Effect Lockdown. (0/42) The new card that Joey pkayed showed a picture of several dark monsters locked inside a deep pit and were looking up angrily at the monsters Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl who locked them there by force. "Thanks, to this, I can negate the special abilty of one effect monster on the field, and use that monster's `effect against the owner of that card."

Asfana yells out in a dark shocked tone,"WHAT?! OH NO" He watches as Joey's Gilford went back to 2800 and Time Wizard back to 500. The Wicked Dreadroot groans in pain as his attack goes down to 2000.

Joey calls out as in a serious tone,"Now Gilford, take out that piece of trash once and for all, LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Gilford rushes over to Asfana's field with his sword intact having a lightning energy surge to the sword, and BAM! He slices the Wicked Dreadroot which pixelated and Asfrana winch in shock as he lost 800 life points.

Joey: 2800 (0/42)

Asfana: 2600 (1/44)

Asfana yells out in a dark disbelief tone,"This cannot be! He has been destroyed."

Joey says in a serious tone,"That's right pal, and guess what pal? You have no more monsters to protect you so I can attack you directly. Time Wizard, attack him directly." TIme Wizard aims his staff at Asfana and unleases a ball of blue energy at Asfana. It slams to him and Asfana groans as he loses 500 more attack points.

Joey: 2800 (0/42)

Asfana: 2100 (1/44)

Asfana yells out in a dark cold angered tone,"You'll regret destroying my monster Joey Wheeler. Mark my words!"

Joey then takes a card from his grave, namely the card that tossed out with Graceful Charity and says,"Now I'll use a spell card from my grave, the one that I tossed with Graceful Charity," The new spell card that Joey played showed several peasants from the mediaval times throwing rocks at the new ruler angrily, which the king had to try and cover his face with his hands but with no avail. Joey says,"This card is the Rebellion Against Ruler spell card and when it is in my hand or graveyard, I can remove force you to discard your entire your hand, but first I sacrifice one monster first, so you know what? I sacrifice my Time Wizard." Joey takes his spell card and puts it in right pocket of pants, and instantly, Time Wizard vanishes from sight. Asfana growls as he sends the last card from his hand which was a Mystic Tomato.

Asfana growls in a dark tone,"Are you done?"

Joey says in a confident and serious tone,"Yeah, I'm done. Now Asfana, bring it on!"

Asfana says in a dark tone,"Bold words from a guy from you. But you'll regret soon enough. I draw!" (1/43) Asfana draws his card, puts it in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity," (0/43) (**A/N: I'm using the anime effect because I don't like the real effect of Card of Sanctity.**) Asfana continues,"This lets us draw until we have six cards from our decks."

Joey says in a sly smile,"Heh, you will regret this Asfana!" Asfana and Joey both draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hand.

Joey: 2800 (6/36)

Asfana: 2100 (6/37)

Asfana says in a dark evil smile,"We shall see, Joey Wheeler." Asfana puts a card in the monster card zone and says,"Now from my hand I special summon my Dark Minion to the field since I moved it to my hand using a spell card," (5/37) Just then, a dark and sinister version of Watapod with dark-crimson red eyes appears to the field in attack mode. (500/200). Asfana then says in a dark serious tone while placing a spell card in the spell and trap card zone,"Now, I activate the spell card, Renewal of Destruction!" (4/37) The spell card that Asfana played showed several dark monsters coming from the air in their aggressive forms ready to attack with no mercy. "This allows me to summon the same monster from my hand or deck when a monster is normal or special summoned from my hand. SO if you do not mine, I will special summon two more Dark Minion to the field." Asfana takes the two monsters from his deck, summons them to the monster card zone in attack mode, reshuffles his deck, then places his deck back to the deck slot. (4/35)

Joey says shocked,"Three monsters in one turn?! That's not good.

Asfana laughs evily and says in a dark excited tone,"That's right Joey. It's not good for you. Now, with the tributes ready, I shall sacrifice them to summon the second Wicked God Card, the Wicked Eraser!" (3/35) Just then the three monsters vanished into darkness as a dark large tornado appear. It swirled and swirled for a few seconds and then in its place the second Wicked God Card, The Wicked Eraser comes to the field in attack mode. (?/?)

Joey looked at the new monster and says shocked,"Oh shit! The Wicked Eraser!"

Asfana gives an evil grin and says evily,"That's right Joey. Now, if you are aware, for every card on the field, my monster gains 1000 attack points. Since there are two cards right now, he gains 2000 points!" Just then, the Wicked Eraser roars as its attack and defense point stats raises from ?/? to 2000/2000.

Joey says seriously,"Well, it is not a match for my Gilford."

Asfana responses by setting two cards facedown, then says evily,"How's this for an answer Joey! I just set two more cards facedown. So my Eraser gets even stronger!" The Wicked Eraser roars in dark satisfaction as his attack and defense stats went from 2000/2000 to 4000/4000!"

Joey says in a scared and fearful tone,"4000 attack points?! Oh man, my Gilford's doomed!"

Asfana laughs evily evily and says in a dark excited tone,"YES! Now my Eraser, demolish his so called savior with Dark Blast Of Destruction!" Eraser unleases a powerful ball of dark energy from its mouth to Gilford which slams into him, destroying immediately. Joey howls in pain as he loses 1200 life points.

Joey: 1600 (6/36)

Asfana: 2100 (3/35)

Joey says wearily while holding his chest right with his left right hand,"Is...t-that...all...you've got...ya creep?"

Asfana says in a dark smug tone,"Unfortunely, yes. But don't worry, you will much more pain soon enough and now, I end my turn." (3/35) Just then, The Wicked Eraser stats went down to 3000 Attack and 3000 Defense points.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry guys for a pretty short chapter, but I really wanted to put this chapter out as soon as possible. If you guys haven't read FIght for Our Right, which a new story, I just put out, take a look at that. Later people, please review as soon as you can.**


	7. The End Is Near!

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another chapter of Joey's Adventure. Taking into account of the review, I decided to fit in the rest of the duel in this entire length, so I hope you don't mine. If there is anybody besides WallowpingFiend103 (no offense), who would like to review, please do so. I wanna see what you think. As for Fight for Our Right, I think I am going to start writing it tomorrow and try and have out by tomorrow as well. Anyways, sit back and relax for another awesome chapter.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the franchises. All rights goes to Kazuki Takahashi. **

Joey looks at the Wicked Eraser in shock at thinks, _Man, he summoned another one of those freaky Wicked God cards, The Wicked Eraser. He gets stronger for every card on the field and that's what makes him tough to beat. But if there are less cards to put on the field, he gets less stronger. I didn't think that they would exist in Duel Monster's until now. I even remember Yugi telling me about them._

**Flashback before Yugi and the gang head over to Ancient Egypt to find the Pharoah's memories. (A/N:In case you didn't know, the Wicked God cards made their debut appearance in a spinoff manga called Yu-Gi=Oh!R which takes place after Battle City,also, in flashbacks, I will use italics.)**

_We see Yugi and Joey at Solomon Moto's Game shop inside Yugi's bedroom dueling against one another on the field and Yugi attack him directly with one of his monsters which causes to yell and throw the rest of the cards that he had in his hand to in the hand._

_Joey yells stunned,"Damn it all. I can't even beat your Battle City deck. This totally sucks man."_

_Yugi tells him with couragement and with a smile in his face,"I know it does Joey, but look, you were so close to beating me and you had your Red-Eyes Black Dragon right on the field."_

_Joey tells him drolly,"Uh! Tell me about it!" Joey then changes his mood and says in a curious tone,"Say, Yugi, can I see the Egyptian cards again please?"_

_Yugi says in disbelief,"What? But Joey, you saw them for like twenty times already. Surely, you are getting sick of looking at them, aren't you?"_

_Joey says in a cheesy smile,"Sorry Yugi, but you know me. I love to look at those cards. They get me so psyche just looking at them."_

_Yugi sighs and says tiredly,"All right, Joey, here you go." Yugi takes the God cards from inside one of his pockets from his Domino City uniform, and hands them to Joey. _

_Joey gets the cards from Yugi, and says excitedly while looking at them,"Yes!Yes!Yes! This my dream come true. I got all three Egyptian God cards. This just the boost I need in order to make my deck invinsible. Woohoo!"_

_Yugi gets an anime vein from his head and shouts to Joey,"Joey, you idiot. Give that back you baka. Those cards are mine and mine only. I won't let you steal 'em from me."_

_Joey gives a puppy look expression in his face and says to Yugi,"Oh c'mon Yugi. Let me keep them for please? I'll even protect them for you."_

_Yugi justs shouts at Joey and says to him,"Joey, I'm being serious. Give them back or else..."_

_Joey interrupted him and gives Yugi back the cards. "All right, all right,Yugi. Sheesh! I was just playin' 'round."_

_Yugi gives a blush of embarassment and says,"Oh. Sorry about that. I just get my emotions over me."_

_Joey becomes happy and tells him,"Ah, don't worry buddy. It's okay. I know how much those cards are important to you."_

_Yugi gives him a curious look and says,"You do?"_

_Joey says in a serious tone,"Yeah Yuge. I mean, in order for the Pharoah to regain his memories, he has to get the three Egyptian God cards, and I know it wasn't getting them."_

_Yugi agrees with him and says,"Yep. In the Battle CIty tournament. Slifer the Sky Dragon from Strings, Obelisk the Tormentor from Kaiba, and The Winged Dragon of Ra from Marik."_

_Joey nods with him in agreemnt and then he snorts in disgust by saying,"Hmph! Kaiba, that bastard. He always gives us a hard time. I wanna see him get his ass kick for once and not in Duel Monsters."_

_Yugi says stunned,"Joey! That wasn't really nice to say."_

_Joey protests and says,"Yugi, look at this way, ever since Duelist KIngdom, he's been calling us names like 'dorks' and the 'Geek Patrol'. Plus, he's been wanting to defeat you in order to become the 'King of Games'. Haven't you thought 'bout that Yugi?"_

_There was silence for moment and after what semmed for hours, Joey broke the silence and says,"Can't believe we're going to leave for Egypt tomorrow huh Yugi?"_

_Yugi, who was looking down the whole time durimg the long length of silence, looks at him, and says,"Yeah, Joey. I can't believe it either. All the duelists we faced, good and evil has lead up to this. I don't know what we'll face there tomorrrow, but we will face them together."_

_Joey says excitedly,"That's right Yuge. We will face em' together 'cause we are the dream team." Joey then became serious and says in a serious tone,"Say, Yugi, I'm just wondering, has there been a rival to the Egyptian Gods?"_

_Yugi thinks for a moment, his face becoming serious and says,"Well, there is rumors about three cards like the Egyptian Gods that Pegusus created for the public but in the end, he decided not to."_

_Joey says curiously,"Why?"_

_Yugi replied,"Well, Pegusus was afraid of the card's power and thought that it would bring disaster to the world. Their names were called the Wicked God cards, and they were the polar opposite of the God cards because they were of course 'dark' and the Egyptian Gods were 'light', and it is true that we need both light and dark in order to survive in this world."_

_Joey says seriously,"Wicked God cards huh? The way you say about them, it seems pretty bad to me."_

_Yugi says seriously,"Yeah, they are pretty bad," But then, Yugi says excitedly,"Well, we can forget about that because tomorrow, we are going to Egypt."_

_Joey says in that same excitedly,"Yeah! I can't wait. Now we will get the Pharoah's memories back."_

**End Of Flashback! (So sorry that was so long but I had to give some background about the Wicked God cards.)**

Joey: 1600 (6/36)

Asfana: 2100 (3/35)

Asfrana gives a dark bored tone,"Are you going to make your move Joey? I'm getting impatient and I want to destroy as soon as possible."

This snaps Joey back to back to reality and he says,"I will make my turn Asfana. Ready, here I come now!" (7/35) Joey draws his card and was disappointedthat it wasn't want he needed. _This is not what I wanted, but it'll have to do. I have to stall for time, but of course, if I play set my cards facedown, it will only make his monster stronger. If only I had Giant Trunade, I would have I chance to destroy that Eraser of his, but I can wait it out. _Joey puts a monster in the monster card zone in the horizontal position and he says,"I summon out my Little WInguard in defense mode," Just then a minuture looking bird-like warrior comes in defense mode. (1400/1800) Joey sets two cards in the spell and trap card zones and says,"I place two cards down and end my turn." (4/35) Just then the Wicked Eraser stats increades from 3000/3000 to 6000/6000!"

Asfana gives a slight evil giggle, then he laughs evily unnerving Asfana and says,"HAHAHAHA! BY putting more cards out on the field, you made my monster more powerful. YOU just made it more easier for me to destroy you. Now its my turn to draw." Asfana draws his card, and laughs more louder than the last time. (4/34)

Joey asks him curiously,"Hey, what the hell are you laughing about?"

Asfana stops laughing and says in an evil tone,"I just found the card to defeat you right here and now."

Joey says in disbelief,"You're bluffin' man. There's no way you would have a card to defeat me this turn."

Asfana gives him a wicked grin which scares him and says,"Oh, you think huh? Well, allow me to prove you wrong," Asfana puts a card in the spell and trap card zones and says evily,"Now I activate the spell card STOP DEFENSE!" (3/34) The spell card that he played was a soldier trying to go defensive and there was an X in front of him.

Joey says shock,"Oh crap. That forces one of my monsters to go to attack mode."

Asfana says in a triumph evil laugh,"That's right Joey, you are screwed." Just then, Little Winguard switches from defense to attack mode. (Defense 1800-Attack 1400) Asfana then says in a dark smug tone,"Now, are happy Joey? Proud that you did this to yourself? Well, I hope you are because I am ending this duel right now. Now Wicked Eraser, destroy him with your Dark Blast Of Destruction!" The Wicked Eraser unleashes the same ball of dark energy from its mouth right at Little Winguard.

Joey thinks in horror, _If I don't stop this attack right now, I am toast._

Joey responded by activating one of his facedown cards. "I reveal my trap card, Fairy Box," Joey's facedown was revealed to be the Fairy Box trap card. "Thanks to this card, I can flip a coin and if I call right, I can make your monsters attack 0 but if when I am wrong, nothing happens and I still take full damage."

Asfana pushes a button on his duel disk and says,"I think not. I trigger the Seven Tools Of THe Button trap card." Asfana's facedown was revealed to be the Seven Tools of the Bandit trap card, and Joey gasps in shock at the card he played. Asfana says in a dark evil tone,"By your whimpering tone, I can see you know what it does. That's right Joey. By paying 1000 life points, I can cancel out your trap card, too bad for you." Asfana's life points dropped by 1000 as Joey's trap card was destroyed as a result.

Joey: 1600 (4/35)

Asfana: 1100 (3/34)

Joey says shocked,"Shit! Now my trap is gone now."

Asfana laughs at him and says to him wickedly,"That's right Joey. And even though my Wicked Eraser attack and defense points are now 4000, that's still enough to take you." The dark ball of energy slams into Little WInguard causing it to be destroyed, and Joey screams out in immense pain as several dark lightning shoots right through him. Asfana laughs at him, thinking he has won, however, he failed to notice that Joey had activated one more trap card.

Asfana laughs wickedly,"It's over Joey!" But when the smoke, clears, we see Joey breathing heavily, but still alive and well.

Joey: 3400 (4/35)

Asfana: 1100 (3/34)

Joey tells him in a serious tone while he was still breathing heavily,"You... thought you would... take me out... but...I'm not... going to... lose to you...easily."

Asfana says shocked,"What the hell?" How did you survive? You should've been destroyed for good."

Joey takes a minute to take his breath, and then he says,"Well,Asfana, its a good thing I had another trap card to save me,"Just then, Joey's trap was revealed to be the Nutrient Z trap card."It was Nutrient Z, Asfana, and because I was about to take 2000 or more battle damage, I can activate the card. Now I can gain 4000 life points before the damage is subtracted from my life points"

Asfana growls at this and he snarls in a dark tone,"So what if you survived?! I'll can still attack you despite the Wicked Eraser's attack and defense went down to 2000."

Joey says in disbelief,"But how?"

Asfana puts a spell card in the spell and trap card zones, and says in a evil smile,"With, this, the Mischief of The Time Godess spell card." (2/34) Just then, the spell card that Asfana played showed a female godess wearing a beautiful while silk dress that falls down all the way down to her glass slippers which was similar to the one that Cinderella wears except it was entirely pure gold and in addition to that, she held a staff in her right hand that had a ball on top with several numbers inside it.

Joey says shocked,"Oh no, that allows you to skip my turn and go to your batlle phase3 automatically."

Asfana gives him an evil grin, and laughs,"Yes, now my glorious monster, attack him again!" The Wicked Dragon arches its head back then unleashes aits signature dark ball of energy right at Joey which slams him into him causing him to scream out in pain as he loses 2000 life points. Joey, who didn't really recover from the last attack slumps down to the ground.

Joey: 1400 (4/35)

Asfana: 1100 (2/34)

Asfana continues to laugh wickedly and tells him,"That's what you get for surviving that last attack. Now I'll think I will end my turn for now. Now lets see what you can do."

Joey thinks in his mind, _That last attack hurt more than the last. I don't know how much I can take but I have to continue on. _Joey tries to get back up but then, he falls down to the ground into unconsciousness. Asfana notices this and gives an evil smile.

**Inside Joey's mind... (Not using italics here.)**

We see Joey in his mind falling into a sea of darkness still unconsciousness slowly and surely. After a long length of time which seemed to be more than one hour, Joey opens his eyes and is in shock to see where he is at. He thinks, _Whoa! Where am I? Did Asfana send me here? No, he didn't. I must have collapsed after he attacked me directly with his Wicked Eraser. _Joey suddenly turns into doubt and thinks, _Man, I don't know if I can continue on. He is too powerful._

Just then then a mysterious female voice says in a pure and heavenly tone,"Don't give up Joey."

Joey looks around for the source of the voice, and then he eventually looks up. He gasps in shock as he sees a female wearing a beautful white silk dress which covers up her breast and falls down all to her thighs. She had aqua-colored eyes, her hair was blond and long and fell to the back of the chest, her eyes were elf-like, she had arms and hands that were all slightly tan with mysterious markings on it and finally, she had blue-colored slippers on her feet.

Joey asks suspiciously,"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The mysterious figure says,"My name is not important right now. All it matters is that you get back to the duel and win. Yes, Joey, I've seen your duel with that vile creature Asfana, and I know how devious he can be, but I believe in you."

Joey smiles for a bit and says in doubt,"But, I am not sure if I can continue on. That duel took a lot on me."

The mysterious figure smiles for a bit and then in a serious tone, she says,"Joey, I know that you don't want to give up, but what would happen if you were to lose this duel? You would no longer see the friends that helped and supported you in the past few years, and the whole world will be doomed into darkness."

Joey gasps in shock,"In darkness? I won't see my friends anymore if I lose this duel. NO! I can't afford to lose this duel. I have to win, and I have to stop whatever evil is trying to destroy the this world."

The mysterious figure smiles at him and says,"That's what I wanted to hear from you Joey? Now are you ready to get back into that duel and win?"

Joey smiles and says,"Oh yeah, I am ready to get back up there and show that son of a bitch Asfana that even if you knock me down, when I get back up, I will be even stronger."

The mysterious figure gives a wide smile and says,"Good for you Joey. You got your confidence back. Now, just remember, never give up no matter how bad things get." Just then, there was a flashing light, and both Joey and the mysterious figure disappeared.

**Back into the real world...**

We see Joey still unconscious, with Asfana looking at him evily. Asfana says to the unconscious Joey,"Just give up Joey. Resistence is futile. I may have less life points than you, but with my Wicked God card, there is no hope for you now."

Just then a familiar male voice says seriously,"Don't count on it pal." Asfana looks at the now alive Joey as he slowly makes makes his way back up to his knees.

Asfana gives a slight evil smirk and says in a evily,"So you decided to come back from your 'little' nap huh? Well, I thought you were done for, but it looks like you came back up to finally see your defeat first hand and personal. I give you credit for coming back and continuing to fight me, but what's the point? You have nothing to save you except for those pathetic cards in your hands."

When Joey manages to get back to his feet, he gives a sly smile and says,"You think they are pathetic but I know better so you just watch." Joey puts two fingers from his right hand onto the deck and thinks, _Deck, I know you haven't fail me these last few turns, but this is my breaking point. Either I get to defeat this creep or I don't. Please deck, hear my call, please give the card to defeat this creep. _Joey draws his card and says,"Here I go, I DRAW!" (5/34) Joey looks at the card, smiles and says,"It's over Asfana. This Shadow game is over."

Asfana says in a dark smug tone,"Oh please? I don't believe your words."

Joey puts a spell card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Well, allow me to disagree. First I play the Confiscation spell card. This allows me to pay 1000 life points to look at your hand and take one card from it and send it to the graveyard." Asfana growls as Joey pays 1000 life points, only feeling a slight pain.

Joey: 400 (4/34)

Asfana: 1100 (2/34)

Joey then declares,"All right Asfana. Show me your hand, so we can move on."

Asfana growls and then shows him his hand.

Joey observes his hand and says," You have got Dark Hole and The Wicked Avatar," Joey gasped as he looked at the final Wicked God card but he gasps in relief because he had activated his Confiscation spell card. He days in a spell card,"Well, to bad Asfana. You have to toss out your final Wicked God card, too bad."

Asfana says in a dark angered tone,"You little pest. Damn you brat, you will pay for this."

Joey says in a sly smile while putting a spell card in the spell and trap card in his duel disk,"I told you that this duel is done so now I'll play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" (3/34) Just then, a tornado appeared on Joey's field. Joey continued,"And I'm sure that you know this card destroys a spell or trap on the field so I'll destroy your facedown."

"NO!" Asfana says in shock as the tornado rushes over to his field as it destroyed Asfan's trap card which was Mirror Force. The Wicked Eraser's attack and defense stats went down to 1000/1000)

Joey then sends two monsters from his hand to the graveyard, then puts a spell card in the spell and trap card and says,"Now, I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my favorite monster Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Meteor Dragon." (0/34)

Asfana gasps in shock as he realized what Joey was going to do. "This is not possible!" he said as he watched the two monsters intertwined into one.

Joey takes a fusion card from his fusion deck which was in the right pocket of jeans, puts it in attack mode and says,"Now Asfana, prepare yourself as I summon out my ultimate monster Meteor Black DRAGON!" Just then, the two monsters finished forming into one and then a meteor version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon came out to the field. (3500) As soon as he made his grand apperance, The Wicked Eraser's attack and defense stats went from 1000/1000 to 2000/2000.

Asfana says in disbelief knowing that it was over for him,"No, this cannot be. How I could I lose to weakling like you?"

Joey roars out seriously,"That's what you get for underestimating me pal. Now Meteor Black Dragon, end this nightmare. Attack his Wicked Eraser with with METEOR BLAST WAVE!" Meteor Dragon unleashes a few metor like balls right at the Wicked Eraser. It slams into him causing to be sliced up in pieces.

Asfana screams out in shock as he started to disappear from sight forever,"But this is IMPOSSIBLE!" He screams out in shock as he loses 1500 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Joey:400 (0/34)

Asfana: 0 (1/34)

Joey watches in neutral as Asfana disappears from sight forever. Joey de-activated his duel disk, takes his fusion card and puts in the right pocket of his jeans where the fusion box was and inserts it in. Then he reshuffles the rests of his cards back into the deck slot.

Joey sighs in relief,"Oh, thank god! This is over for now." Joey then says seriously,"But even though he is gone, there will still be more duelists like him ." Joey looks at his left arm where his watch and sees that no time has passed. "Huh," Joey said to himself."I guess that duel frozed time,well, at least I got everything. Joey gets his suitcase, goes over to the check in section before going to the airplane and talks to the brown haired-guy with a White Dragon uniform on him which was all colored light blue with several streaks of white.

The brown haired-guy says,"Ticket?"

Joey takes out his ticket from one of his pockets, hands it to the guy and says,"Here's my ticket."

The brown haired-guy that had brown eyes and ears with all brown colored arms rips out a part of his ticket, hands it out to Joey, and says,"Here you go sir. Have a nice flight."

Joey got excited, snatched up his ticket and says,"Thank you, and if you excuse me, I got a plane to catch. He runs over down past the check point and climbs down a set of stairs and outside, he sees a pilot with a plane waiting for him.

The pilot who was wearing sunglasses, wore a black and brown uniform along with black colored shoes says to Joey,"Ah, you must Joey. Come in, come in, I have been waiting for you."

Joey gives a typical Japanese bow and says,"Thank you for waiting for me. I'm just going to go in now." Joey goes inside the plane which was sitted for around 5 or 6 people, puts his suitcase in the back, and attaches on the seatbelt. The pilot goes inside the plane, locks the doors and starts the engine.

"Are you ready sir?"asked Joey.

Joey says excitedly,"Hell YEAH I am!"

The pilot chuckled. "Must be very excited for this. Well, buckle your seatbelts because this is going to be a long ride." The pilot starts the engine and begins driving the plane.

As Joey looks at the window in the plane, Joey thinks in his mind, _This is it. I'm finally going to India. I do not know what I'm going to face there but I have to be ready for what comes up especially since there might be more darkness duelists like Asfana that will come after me._

After he thought about this, the small plane went up to the skies, ready to go to India.

**End of Chapter...**

**Whoo! That was longer than expected. This must be more longer than one of the chapters I did for Yugi vs Jaden My Version. Hope you like it, so please read and review as soon as you can and I might have the next chapter up soon since it is summer for me. Peace out people.**


	8. Dark Plans and Booby Traps

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff with another chapter of Joey's Adventure. Sorry for the delay but I was at the Philippines for 3 weeks so I barely gotten the time to write my next chapter but i just got back after on August 7 a day after my birthday so it is great to come back after vacation. A few annoucements that I have to tell all of you. first, tomorrow I am going back to school to begin my junior year, and with that my updates of this story and other if you haven't checked them out yet will be more slow then ever. Second, I am glad for all the reviews you all given me because that gives me the motivation to keep writing. Anyways, let us begin the next chapter of Joey's Adventure.

**At a place unknown several miles away from where the plane with Joey and pilot are...**

We see a big tall retangular building that was on top of a giant flat rock and on the outside we several dark hooded male figures wearing some sort of armor with a some sort of galaxy like laser gun which was red on the borders but mostly it was a black on the right hand and a shield on the other. If we zoom in closer, we see the inside of the building which was all pitch dark with several torches lit on the top. In one room ,we see several dark figures wearing a dark cloak with their hoods on although their faces cannot be showed bowing down to another dark hooded figure who was sitting on the throne which was all pitch dark in color. Alongside that, the dark cloaked figures had a symbol of a red pentagram on the chest of the cloak with mysterious markings on the border of the pentagram.

One of the dark hooded figure says to the one sitting on the throne,"Master, I bring you terrible news."

The dark hooded figure who was sitting on the throne says in a dark plain tone,"What is it?"

The other dark hooded figure who was right next to the one says in a dark plain tone with a female tone to it," Asfana, the duelist that we sent out has been defeated?"

The dark hooded figure on the throne snarled in a dark cold tone,"What? Tell me who it was?"

The dark hooded figure next to the female one said in a dark serious tone revealing to be a guy,"Well, we don't have have an official name yet sir but by looking at the statistics, it seems like this person uses the Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

The dark hooded male sitting on the throne was surprised at the name's card and says in a dark surprised tone,"Red Eyes Black Dragon you say?" He then says in a dark plain tone,"Interesting on the evidence so far. Well, then MIkey and Jackie, I think its time to continue on your research. the more we find out about this duelist, the better, besides, I already have someone to test his dueling abilities."

The dark hooded male figure who was revealed to be Mikey and the dark hooded female figure who was Jackie gives evil smiles from their lipes and replies in unison,"Yes, Master." They then got up and left the 'Master' court to research the person with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon while sending off the certain duelists to duel him.

The dark hooded male figure sitting on the throne thinks darkly, _So this person uses the legendary dragon second to Red-Eyes huh? This will prove very beneficial to me once I take his or her duel energy and add it to myself as my own, but not just yet, I want to see what he can really do. If he can defeat Asfana then I'm sure he can defeat the duelist I arranged for him. _The dark hooded male figure gives a wicked evil laugh which will give chills to any male or female who hears it.

**Somewhere around the Indian Ocean...**

We see Joey still in the plane sitting down in the back where the pilot was driving. Just four hours ago, he told Joey that they were halfway to their destination since it was a 7 hour flight and afterwards, Joey found some pre-made sushi from the drawer labeled '_Food_'. Needless to say, Joey took out 4 trays of sushi along with a can of soda and started to gobble the sushi down his mouth like there's no tomorrow. As for the bottle, well let's just say that he chugged it down and the aftermath was he burped so loud that the pilot almost lost his concentration. Two hours now, we see Joey on his earphones listening to his favorite songs on his ipod nano which he brought as well namely Moonlight Densetsu by Momoiro Clover Z. (**A/N: I do not own this song since all rights go to the original artist, and yes Joey is a Sailor Moon fan in this story but I won't add any of those elements to this story obviously.) **As soon as he begun to listen to the song, Joey looked out at the window and thinks seriously, _This time, I am going on my own adventure without Yugi and the rest of the gang to support me. It looks like there will be more dark duelists that will be coming after I defeated Asfana at the airport. But what is their is the puropse for doing so? I guess I am going to find later._

The pilot that was driving the plane asks Joey,"Are you okay Joey?"

Joey turns his head to the pilot and says in a smile yet plain tone,"Yeah, I am, just wondering what I am going to do in India.

The pilot nods his head and says in a dark tone,"Well, you're going to have to wait for that because you have fallen in my trap Joey."

Joey was confused at what he said and says perplexed,"What do you mean?"

The pilot pushes a green button on the control pad which was labeled '_Autopilot_', turns to Joey and says evily,"What I mean is this you little fool!" Just then a dark aura glows from the pilot as he transforms into one of the dark cloaked figure from the mysterious building. Like the rest of the dark cloaked figures, he had the red pentagram on the chest of the cloak with mysterious markings on the outside.

Joey stands up and says shocked,"Your one of those dark duelists!"

The dark figure who had his hood off says with a dark sly smile," I figured you would recognize me. Thanks to my master I found the one I was looking for to defeat."

Joey says seriously,"Who is your master?"

The dark figure says in a dark sneering tone,"That's for you to find out and me to know. Now Joey, prepare to duel because this one will be the last duel you ever faced."

Joey says seriously,"What makes you think I will duel you?"

The dark figure gives a wicked grin which unnerves Joey and he says in a threatening tone,"If you don't duel, I will press the self-destruct button on the controls behind me which will take both of us out!

Joey angrily,"You can't do this!"

The dark figure says in a dark serious tone,"Oh yes I can, and I will. So what's it going to be?"

Joey hesitates for a few seconds, then he whips his duel disk, puts his deck into the deck slot and activates it showing 8000 life points on the life point counter. He says in a serious tone,"All right fine, you win!"

The dark figure gives a dark cold sly smile from his lips, creates a shadowy version of the Battle City Duel Disk from out of nowwhere by using the powers of darkness, puts his deck onto the deck slot, and activates it causing 8000 life points to show on the duel disk. He says evily,"Good boy. I know you accept my challenge, but I warn you, I am not like that pathetic whelp Asfana. My name is Belatha and with the powerful cards I control in my deck, I will take you down."

Joey says seriously,"We'll see about that Belatha. Now let's DUEL!"

Joey: 8000 (5/55)

Belatha: 8000 (5/55)

**To be continued...**

Well, this is my new chapter, I have here. Sorry for the long delay guys so this chapter is here to make it up . Anyways, next duel, we will see Joey taking on Belatha who Belatha claims he is stronger than Asfana? Why is trying to target Joey? What is the mysterious building that was shown? Hopefully, next chapter will answer that. See you guys then.


End file.
